Heiji Hattori
Heiji Hattori (服部 平次 ,Hattori Heiji), also known as Harley Hartwell in the Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime series Detective Conan. He is known as the high school detective of the West and considers Shinichi as a rival and is one of the few characters who knows Conan is Shinichi. Background Heiji is the son of Heizo Hattori, chief of the Osaka Police Department, and his wife Shizuka Hattori. Heiji wants to become a detective, and his father is very supportive of this, helping him solve tough cases. However, his father has given him tough love, though mostly for the sole purpose of having Heiji get him to bring a suspect out. Heiji is also very skilled in kendo and has become a favored tournament contender for his school. At one time during their childhood, Heiji had had the unfortunate idea of locking himself and his friend Kazuha together with a set of old handcuffs which had no key to unlock it; as a result they involuntarily had to spend time together even on some rather intimate occasions (i.e., bathroom visits) before the cuffs could be removed. As a reminder of this 'closeness' and for good luck, Kazuha fashioned two identical lucky charms, each incorporating a chain link from the cuffs, which she and Heiji have been wearing ever since. In Heiji's first appearance, he went to Kogoro's detective agency, looking specifically for Shinichi Kudo. He had been publicly declared the Great Detective of the West, while Kudo was the Great Detective of the East, so he tried finding him to see who would win in a showdown of wits. (In fact, they had such a contest before, three years previously, during a skiing trip in the Yamagata prefecture, although they never learned about each other's identities at that time.) However, after Conan temporarily turned back into Shinichi, Heiji was soundly defeated in the case, but gained a lot of respect for Kudo. During their second encounter, Conan knocked him out to solve the on-going case, but during the deduction Heiji awoke prematurely and discovered Conan's secret. Ever since that revelation and after learning the truth about it, Heiji has been helping Conan try to hide his secret identity, though he occasionally slips up by calling him "Shinichi" or "Kudo" in front of Ran. Personality Even while solving a case, Heiji tends to be lighthearted and good-humored, preferring to work through it with a grin on his face. He is a big fan of baseball, and is most of the time shown wearing an Osaka cap, to support the local Osaka baseball team. Despite him knowing the value and necessity of remaining calm in the face of a crime, Heiji tends to be impulsive at times, which tends to cloud his judgement a little. He's also known to be extremely protective of those he values as close friends, and tries hard to keep them out of harm. There's several instances where he'll tell Kazuha to stay out of cases, simply because he's afraid of her getting hurt. Furthermore, he's pretty much always watching Shinichi's back, and does whatever he can to not only keep the boy safe, but to keep his identity under cover. His friendship with Conan/Shinichi is a close one, although neither of them can resist adding a more competitive air to their relationship. But when a case gets hot, the two set aside this trifling and work effectively together. Appearance Heiji has dark brown, spiky hair and dark skin, and his eyes are normally dark green in the anime but are drawn as blue in the manga. He is an avid baseball fan and is often seen wearing a baseball cap.He speaks with a strong Kansai Ben accent, which is typical of the Osaka region. Since Heiji is so strongly accustomed to this accent, his lingual habit can be a disadvantage at times, especially when he has to impersonate someone who uses standard Japanese. Skills Detective skills Heiji's detective skills are same as Shinichi's. Because of his skills, Heiji has acquired his nickname "The Great Detective Of The West". Like Shinichi, he has a keen eye for details and can spot unusual aspects in a case that most people tend to ignore or not take into account. He has extraordinarily broad and deep knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases. He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to recall every detail of an investigation, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Heiji's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony. However, unlike Shinichi, Heiji seem to be more competitive and hot-blooded while solving a case. Eidetic memory Like the other 'geniuses' of Detective Conan, Heiji has shown himself to have an eidetic memory, capable of remembering complex letter and number sequences at only a glance, such as when he was able to solve a code in his head during the "Heiji and Kazuha in Grave Danger" arc, and even reproduce another message using the same code to text to Conan. Athletic Ability As Shinichi is to soccer, so is Heiji to kendo. He's the fifth position, or taisho, and captain of his high school Kendo team. Heiji may disable criminals using an improvised bokken similar to how Shinichi uses his soccer skills. Heiji is also very nimble. He can jump higher than a bookshelf, and balance perfectly on a katana. This is shown in episode 263 of the anime, when Kotegawa trys to kill him. Other Heiji is capable of driving a motorcycle. He also speaks fluent English. Heiji also has the ability to know a woman's swimsuit without even looking at it. This is when he and Conan were having a swimsuit-guessing deduction. He was also able to deduce Kazuha's swimsuit pattern, much to Kazuha's annoyance. Plot overview The Great Detective Of The West (Episodes 48-49: Diplomat Murder Case) One day, Conan (using his Voice-Changer Tie to imitate his old voice) calls Ran to tell her once again that he is all right and that he is still stuck with the 'special case' when Ran hangs up on him as someone has just entered the detective agency. Coming home, Conan finds to his surprise that the 'customer' is a youth who keeps demanding to see Shinichi Kudo. When Ran mentions that Shinichi has just called, without asking about Ran's state, the youth deduces that Shinichi must actually be nearby, watching Ran from afar. He then introduces himself as high school detective Heiji Hattori and presents a gift, a bottle of baijiu, of which he gives Conan a swig. Just then, Kimie Tusjimura, the wife of a known diplomat, enters Kogoro's office to ask him to investigate the girlfriend of her son. In order to be inconspicuous, Kogoro takes Ran and Conan along, and Heiji, hoping to flush out Shinichi, tags along as well. What is originally meant to be a simple investigation job turns out to be a murder case, as they find Kimie's husband slain at his desk. Finding the One Truth (Episodes 57-58: Holmes Freak Murder Case) After this first case, it only takes one more run-in with Conan to get Heiji thinking about the similarities between Conan and Shinichi. It is on the "Holmes Freak Murder Case" that Heiji, despite professing a preference for Ellery Queen, exercises the Holmesian axiom: "When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." In addition, after Conan had knocked him out to use him as his mouthpiece to present his evidence, Heiji receives a clout on the head from Kogoro Mouri, which wakes him up again, and from the corner of his eye he spies Conan standing behind him and using his Voice-Changing Bowtie to mimick his voice; he thus discovers Conan's secret, which forces Conan to explain his situation. Fast Friends (Episode 77-78: Distinguished Family's Consecutive Accidental Death Case) On their third case, Conan was initially irritated to see Heiji, but they quickly formed a strong team. Together they cornered the murderer and even took steps to preventing the suicide she had planned. When she realizes that she won't be able to kill herself she weeps piteously, causing Heiji to whisper to Conan, "perhaps we should have let her die." Conan replies that "a detective who corners a murderer with logic and then lets them commit suicide is no better than a murderer." Although Heiji seemed to laugh this off at the time, soon after he invites Conan (and Kogoro Mouri and Ran Mouri, because otherwise it'd look suspicious) to Osaka. It is revealed by Kazuha Toyama (in her first appearance) that Heiji has been talking about 'Kudo' so often that Kazuha thought 'Kudo' was his new Tokyo girlfriend. Heiji suggests that the reason he invited Conan to Osaka is because he has been worried about Conan's safety; he has had dreams of Conan being murdered. On a case together in Osaka, Heiji gives Conan his omamori, which ends up saving his life by deflecting a knife thrust. However, without it Heiji is injured while trying to prevent the murderer from committing suicide. In the ambulance, he reveals to Conan that he has taken to heart Conan's admonishment. A Friend in Need (Episode) Since that time, Heiji has quickly grown to be one of the people that Conan/Shinichi trusts most. Heiji has helped Conan investigate the Black Organization, including Jodie Starling, has disguised himself as Shinichi on multiple occasions to protect his identity, and has, perhaps most importantly, become Conan's closest friend and confidante. Invitation to Osaka Heiji invites Conan, Ran, and Kogoro on a sightseeing tour on Osaka. While there they meet Heiji's childhood friend, Kazuha Toyama, but new acquaintances are quickly forgotten when the team comes head-to-head with the third and fourth victims of a serial murderer. The Congressman is the main suspect, but can evidence be found showing his innocence or guilt? A careful study of the victims' driver records reveals they all attended the same driving school. Heiji is the first one to learn of this and decides to confront the Congressman about it. Meanwhile Conan rejoins Ran and Kogoro only to be swooped away to a hidden shack where a serial killer is believed to be, but with a photo of the driving record and the testimony of the serial killer it appears two mysteries are about to be solved. A visit to Tokyo Heiji and Kazuha visit Tokyo accompanied by Kogoro, Ran, and Conan. They run into Heiji's father's friend and are invited to their mansion. There a murder occurs and his father's friend is found dead in a locked room. It seems he was dragged to another room after being stabbed in the heart. Continuing the investigation, Heiji proclaims the butler was the murderer and he is taken away, screaming his innocence. Late that night, an unknown man takes the murder weapon and tries to place it in a bag, but is caught by Heiji and Conan who reveal that they placed the blame on the butler to lure out the true culprit. The culprit is revealed to be Kikuhito Morizono. He reveals that he murdered the man because he tried to cancel the wedding and take his love away from him. The Night Before the Wedding Locked Room Case The Symphony Serial Murder Case In this episode, Heiji meets up once again with Conan and the gang on an overnight cruise in Tokyo. Unfortunately, instead of being able to spend a relaxing day onboard, a serial murder case is created, leaving Heiji and Conan to work together to solve it. After they gather much of the evidence of the murder cases, Heiji and Conan share their deductions with eachother only to find that, once again, their deductions are different. Heiji tries to beat Conan to the truth and goes off on his own to investigate. When he happens to come across the final piece of evidence that disproves both his and Conan's deductions, he is attacked and thrown overboard into the ocean. Later, Conan realizes that he's missing and worries about him. Tottori Spider Mansion Demon Kogoro and Heiji are hired to solve the case of murders in a mansion deemed the spider god. Heiji and Kazuha found the American named Robert Taylor who's a photographer. Apparently, the spider god's victims are always found hanged. Afterwards, they find a man hanged. The case continue and Conan and Heiji investigate further in the case. Conan and Heiji cooperate to reveal the murderer's identity and his trick. The third choice Ran is cast in a school play, while discussing the play with her friends, Conan shows up wearing a face mask due to a cold he had when a man falls dead, seemingly by potassium as revealed by a young man in the audience who seemingly turns out to be Shinichi Kudo, but is quickly revealed by Kazuha to be Heiji in disguise. The Client Full Of Lies A woman named Shizuka Ikenami asks Kogoro to help find a man named Shiro Shibata so she could retrieve an old photograph; Conan realizes that the Ikenami is lying to Kogoro when she introduces herself for unknown reasons. After Conan solved the case, Heiji and Kazuha arrive and reveal that Shizuka Ikenami is actually Heiji's mother. Shizuka confesses and tells Kogoro that she wanted to see what kind of person he was since Heiji was injured the last time he stayed over. Visit to mermaids Heiji along with Conan, Ran, and Kogoro visit the Isle of Mermaids looking for Saori, who had sent a letter to Heiji and Kogoro asking them to save her from being killed by a mermaid, but when they try to look for her she has been reported missing. Conan and Heiji investigate the area and history of Mermaids Grave, a forest on mermaid island. They learn that an elder who is over 130 years old is a holder of the arrow and the head of the festival. While investigating three murders occur. Conan reveals to Heiji he knows who the murderer is and to meet him later, but later he and Kazuha fall off a cliff but later it seem that Heiji had saved both him and Kazuha. 3 "k"s of Osaka At the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan is on the phone talking to Heiji about the restaurant's opening party. Heiji's parents got invited but they both got colds and can't go. Heiji decides to invite Conan, Ran, and Kogoro to come to the party. Three famous athletes from America are going to be there also. Once Heiji told Conan who the three athletes are, Conan accepts the invitation. Suddenly, the news reporter named Ed McCay who was invited to the K3 Restaurant asks that isn't Japan the home of many scandals, and mentions that K stands for "kitanai" meaning filth. Heiji wonders who he is and Kogoro knows that Ed McCay's famous in America. He's a reporter that specializes in exposing famous athletes' scandals. He exposes the athletes taking illegal drugs, playing fixed games, and having affairs. Ed McCay later gets murdered, but Heiji and Conan solves the case. Heiji's jealousy Heiji invites Conan to his kendo tournament but a drunk man named Atsushi Tarumi is found dead in the storage room. Heiji comes to investigate only to find that the body had somehow been moved to the shower room without anyone noticing. While Heiji was investigating, Kazuha suddenly appears asking Heiji to come back and take part in tournament and told him that Shinichi (Actually Conan, with whom Heiji was talking using the name "Kudo") would solve this case before him, which made Heiji jealous and he told Kazuha to not to tell anything about this case to Kudo. After a thorough investigation, Heiji reveals the culprit before Shinichi. However, in the end Heiji's high school lost tournament because of absence of Heiji but he seem to be happy because he won his duel against Kudo. After culprit is arrested, Heiji and Conan explore the town. English Teacher vs Great Western Detective While at the Agasa's, Conan recalls his last meeting with the Black Organization. Conan deduces that another Black Organization member must have been at the hotel party. This is when he finally singles out Chris Vineyard as his suspect. Heiji came to Tokyo to help Conan out with the case. Heiji suspects Jodie-sensei of being a possible Black Organization member, and although Conan seems reluctant to this idea, they pay Jodie-sensei a visit at her apartment. They find out here that her full name is "Jodie Saintemillion". After Jodie agrees to go out for a while with Heiji and Conan, the man living next door to Jodie falls dead outside from over 30 stories, coincidentally as the three are outside. After the police arrive, it seems likely that the man committed suicide. However, Conan and Heiji have a different idea. Heiji immediately destroys the theory of suicide, by showing that the man who fell from his apartment attempted to grab onto the curtain to save his life. Conan and Heiji reveals the truth by showing how the room was switched around. After they solves the case, Heiji asks Jodie that who is she. In reply, Jodie asks the same question to Heiji. When Conan and Heiji leave, concur that Jodie is someone suspicious, but believe that she is innocuous. The ending scene shows that she's already on to them in that Jodie's already knows Heiji's name and has pictures of Kudo during the time he regressed back to his former self. Visit to Solitary Island of the Princess Heiji Hattori's Desperate Situation Heiji, Kazuha and a man named Kasukawa are held hostage in an attic of someone's home. Meanwhile, Conan, Ran, and Kogoro are tired of waiting for the two and begin searching for them based on clues from the last phone call. They investigate Detective Kasukawa's home and discover evidence that Heiji had been there. Conan finds a memo which discloses Kenbashi City, Ito Residence. They investigate those with the surname Ito but are unable to find information about Heiji. Meanwhile, it is revealed Heiji is held hostage by Misari Ito, an attorney who is the head of a tax evasion group. Ito demands Heiji to solve a code made by Kasukawa which contains a seven-digit-code to a safe box containing evidence of her scandal. While held at gunpoint, Heiji sends a modified version of the code to Kogoro and asks him to solve it. Conan manages to solve the code, realizing that K, Q, and J stand for King, Queen, and Jack and replaces them with numbers accordingly. When Heiji receives the code back from Kogoro, he tells Misari he will tell her the seven digits and they head to the bank. Conan realizes the last three digits are actually letters and realizes what Heiji is trying to tell him and replies a modified code. Heiji tells Misari Ito he will tell her the seven digits and they head to the bank. Heiji reveals that the numbers, if placed in a 3 by 3 diagram, will create a diagram of a dice with the 1's representing the dots on a dice. Heiji reveals that the code he sent Kogoro had the letters LIB meaning Libra which is referring to the scales Libra and the attorney badge Ito has; He explains that the code "Kogoro" replied with means to "Lure One of them Out". At Ito's home, Conan knocks out the two kidnappers and frees Kazuha. The police arrive later and apprehends the criminals. Private Eye in the Distant Sea In movie 17, Heiji investigates Spy X with Kazuha and stops his accomplice from escaping. He also blocks Kazuha from getting shot by the accomplice. Hattori Heiji Appearences: http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Heiji_Hattori_Appearances Relationships analysis Kazuha Toyama Heiji's relationship with Kazuha Toyama is a very close one; they were childhood friends, and have stayed close even through the years. Their relationship gets mistaken for a romantic relationship by everyone, even though they claim that they don't have that sort of relationship or feelings for each other. But of course, this is not true, since he has shown that he is protective of her when she is with other guys and says that he will never let her get hurt no matter what. Now, Kazuha has the same feelings for him, as well as being protective and chasing of other women that might have a interest in him. Also, they have the same situation as Ran and Shinichi, being childhood friends that have romantic feelings for each other and has the same background as them. Heiji is a teenage detective and she is a detective's daughter, like Ran is a detective's daughter and Shinichi is a teenage detective. They are even called the 'Ran and Shinichi of Osaka' by fans of the series, since they're so similar. Although they are constantly fighting, they both are very close friends. It is also shown in the seventh movie, Crossroad in the Ancient Capital, that Kazuha is Heiji's first love, though he didn't know it was her at the time. Shinichi Kudo Heiji acts rather brotherly towards Shinichi, even going so far as to pretend to be him on various occasions, so no one figures out that Shinichi and Conan are the same person. Of course, this might also be to make up for all the times Heiji calls him Kudo, which has nearly given Shinichi away multiple times. Heiji can be a little bit worried for Shinichi when he gets into trouble and in a life or death situation. They are as close as real brothers, both being detective's and having feelings for their childhood friends. When they're caught solving a case together, it's not unusual for their minds to move in sync; because of this and several other factors, they maintain a sort of friendly rivalry with each other, although when a case gets serious, they are both all business. Heiji has, on several occasions, declared himself as Shinichi's best friend. Ran Mouri Heiji acts brotherly toward Ran, at some occasions he even called her sister ("Neechan" in Japanese). Ran respects Heiji as a very skilled detective who reminds her of Shinichi but whenever Heiji and Kazuha run into an argument, Ran seems to take Kazuha's side. Despite this, they have become good friends. Heizo Hattori Heiji wants to become a detective, and his father is very supportive of this, helping him solve tough cases. However, his father prefers a "tough love" approach, though mostly for the sole purpose of using Heiji to lure out a suspect. Shizuka Hattori Shizuka is Heiji's mother and he sometimes calls her an "old lady". Kogoro Mouri Kogoro respects him a little as a detective, but due to Heiji being the better detective, he seem to get annoyed whenever Heiji is with him while solving cases. Goro Otaki Otaki and Heiji are very good friends. Juzo Megure Usually Megure gets a little annoyed whenever Heiji runs into a case he is handling. He often tells Kogoro to not to lose to a outsider like Heiji. Despite this, Megure respects Heiji as a very skilled detective, he even declared Heiji as a better Detective than Shinichi. Name origin * Heiji's name comes from fictional Edo period police detective Zenigata Heiji (銭形 平次) and famous samurai and ninja Hattori Hanzou (服部 半蔵). Quotes Gallery 名侦探柯南2003：迷宫的十字路A000841.jpg 名侦探柯南-515-DVD003535.jpg 名侦探柯南2006：侦探们的镇魂歌B001812.jpg 名侦探柯南2006：侦探们的镇魂歌B002852.jpg 名侦探柯南2006：侦探们的镇魂歌B002026.jpg 800px-M13_Heiji.jpg Heiji-hattori-heiji-13419579-855-479.jpg detective-conan-heiji-hattori-and-kazuha-toyama-13.png 名侦探柯南-第611集001706.jpg 名侦探柯南2006：侦探们的镇魂歌B002428.jpg 名侦探柯南2003：迷宫的十字路A002030.jpg References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Detectives Category:Hattori Family Category:Males Category:High school students Category:Kaihou academy students Category:Characters Category:List of characters who knows Conan's identity